dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Paradrace TimeEater
"Only we could really stand up to that empire without the help of those Kandragian bitches, and then we go and kill outselves, well, I'm not that stupid." ''Paradrace commenting about her species' genocide. Paradrace is the one and only surviving Time Dragon until 2033, when she was killed and then eaten by TwinBragia. Profile *Name: Paradox Drace (Called herself Paradrace TimeEater after her species' genocide) *Birth Date: -4539621 *Height: 55ft 9in *Species: Time Dragon *Gender: Female *Weight: 48573 Kg Overview Prior to her species genocide, Paradrace was a Time Dragon starship Captain who went by her birth name of Paradox Drace. Since her species committed self genocide, she changed her name to Paradrace TimeEater. Over the years, she made herself disappear, which was surprisingly easy considering that both she, and her Dreadnought, the ''Timekeeper were believed destroyed, by both the Fawdraxan Empire and the rebels. After many years keeping herself, and to a lesser extent, her species' legacy, alive, she came across the Androgians. She found them interesting, and decided to observed and influence their species for millions of years. Once the Androgians had unified their species, Paradrace made sure their leader was her thrall, effectively giving her control of the entire species. She will sometimes make the Ancient Dragons go to war either with themselves or their enemies just to amuse her. She uses a voice changer when giving her thralls commands, always through an audio link, so as her voice is not identified if her thrall goes rogue or the transmission gets intercepted. She controlled the Ancient Dragon society while in her starship, called the Timekeeper, which she kept in a time-cloak (a device which kept the vessel out of sync with time and rendered it invisible to both eye and sensors). This vessel was destroyed shortly after she was cleaved in half and then devoured by TwinBragia after she (Paradrace) lost a duel with TwinBragia. Before her death, she enforced her rule by the use of Defender Mechs if she needed to take direct action. When the Ancient Dragons were almost totally wiped out by the same species she had watched destroy many other DragonKin races over the millennia, Paradrace primarily stayed in orbit of Androgia and would only leave to send her mechs out to scout out the galaxy for her to keep her view of the galaxy up to date. Rumours Paradrace is rumoured to clone herself every few millenia and swap her consciousness to the newly cloned body to preserve her life. As nobody ever investigated the Timekeeper for evidence of this before it's destruction, nobody knew if Paradrace preserved herself in stasis, cloned herself, or just lived for a very long time. Appearance Paradrace's appearance is odd for a Time Dragon, or any female DragonKin for that matter. Her lack of any hair (and also her silly name) was a source of much ridicule at a young age and since wigs were too flimsy and didn't stick well enough for any active DragonKin, she decided to not get a wig, but do something to draw eyes away from her head. She did this by never wearing a shirt amd wearing a pair of pauldrons with an awkward mini-cape, no boots, and bulky metal gauntlets. This casual disregard for clothing repulses many DragonKin to such an extent that many of the Time Dragon's allies tried to get the Time Dragons to enforce a "must wear at least a bra and underpants in public" law, which, to Paradrace's delight, never got put into Time Dragon law. Combat Style As Time Dragons are some of the proportionally weakest DragonKin known to ever have existed, Paradrace decided that she would have an army of giant mechs fight for her (which she obtained from another rebel race) instead of fighting herself, but she donned a powerful overclocked pistol that not only packed higher power than other pistols it was based on. This pistol could also draw from the Timekeeper's power supply to increase it's firepower when it's own batteries were low. This pistol could fire a single shot with enough power to wound a Fawdraxan, but would take a long time without external power to recharge it's buffer ready for a second shot, meaning Paradrace had to get good at making her first shot count. This pistol was always considered a last resort to Paradrace, who did her best to avoid any direct confrontations. It would have served her well in late 2033, if she hadn't gotten cocky. Death Paradrace was cleaved in half and then devoured by TwinBragia during The Battle Of The Timekeeper in late 2033 after engaging in what she believed was a very one-sided duel of honour in her favour. Paradrace's final moments were of intense shock, realising that her arrogance had underestimated the brutish blood-rage of TwinBragia who had managed to break free from her stasis field and strike with her sword "DragonCleaver" before Paradrace could unholster her pistol and fire. Category:Characters Category:Time Dragons